ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Editor2u
Nice. *whistles* I gotta be honest. That's a pretty good picture of Yamoto. He doesn't look as serious as he does in the pic, but I think you were going for more of Gauche's facial features, which he does have. So nice work all in all. ;) Taylor Gorrell 18:03, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic Sure, Editor. But, when the fic is finished, give me link, just what Taylor did that he wanted some of the Monarch stuff I did 3.5 months ago. LionHeartKIng (talk) 11:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) If the fic is finished, link it. I'm curious to see how you write a fic. LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:32, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Inform me each time a chapter is done by linking it, OK? LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:18, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I'll see those fics when I get a new laptop. I'm currently on the local library, whose access to FF.net is not allowed. LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:12, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Also, mind if I place your name in my "friends" list on my user page? LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:23, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Your name is already added to the friends list. Trillion thanks for fixing the Beauty of Doom page. If you want to make cards of that set or in the future ones, don't hesitate. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:36, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'm still enjoying my CED. That card and "Silent Honor ARKANGEL" (that Taylor helped with the kanjiwork) are my July's favorite creations. LionHeartKIng (talk) 05:19, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Would you mind placing "Courageous Left Hand" and "Heroic Champion - Linksword" in my OC-to-Hybrid Project as cards that are possibly used by ? I started and Taylor helped me and gathered in a set. LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:45, July 31, 2014 (UTC) It is , the guy who runs Heroics in ZEXAL. Also, if it is for the project, the only things you have to do is two simple things. * Go to my user page, where the OC-to-Hybrid Project says, add your cards in the table, along with the character he/she runs that card, the Hybrid Monster and its Splice Card. * Contact Taylor for placing the card to the set me and Taylor built exclusively for this project, Genes of Evolution. LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:21, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Brilliant. Did you contact Taylor for that? Didn't see in the Recent Activity that you messaged him. LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:45, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Wait, if you intend to make a card for , let it to me. And why "Crest"? Link to ? LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:10, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, I told that if you have an idea for an Infernity Hybrid, don't do that, because I already have it. And, why do you drop messages from subjects above. Especially in my talk page, which is huge, I have to search through thousands of messages to find yours. Same happens with Taylor's, whose also has a huge talk page. As for you, I don't face problems, since your talk page is small. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:41, July 31, 2014 (UTC) No worries by me. I still need to figure out what the hell to do with Yusei's Stardust Hybrid, anyway. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 15:25, July 31, 2014 (UTC) It isn't that bad. I feel nostalgic of the Special Editions, and also a big fan of the Deluxe Edition things. Starting from the set The Forces of Light, all my next sets (Beauty of Doom, Aerial Storm and the next sets I'm gonna make in the future) will have both a SE and a DE. LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:24, August 1, 2014 (UTC) That's fantastic for me, because they see my name and they conclude: "Well, this guy is a perfect CAC'er and stuff like that". My promotion on this site started with Taylor's Judgment, when he asked whether to add my Monarchs to his fic. That's nice. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:00, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Helping my friends is my duty. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:07, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Not that inconvenience for me, just had to go to page 5 xD LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:38, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I see you've taken an interest in my archetype, despite the name ("Chaos Beast"). I'm mainly doing the ones from P4 at the moment, feel free to add any to the archetype if you want. They play similarly to " " for the most part. The Grim Reaper (talk) 18:48, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I liked what you've did with them in My Maiden's Number. RankUpMagic212 (talk) 04:39, September 27, 2014 (UTC)RankUpMagic212RankUpMagic212 (talk) 04:39, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Feel free to say no, but is it okay that I can add the cards that directly support the Maiden in Love from your fanfic, like Dark Side of the Maiden?RankUpMagic212 (talk) 00:54, September 29, 2014 (UTC)RankUpMagic212 Since your last talk section has gotten kinda long While we're on the topic of Return from the Abyss, what are your opinions on its cover card? The Grim Reaper (talk) 19:09, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! GSTART Music Does Tuesday work for you? KohakuSan (talk) 04:31, January 19, 2015 (UTC) So after a good night sleep and some quic thinking here are some characters sitiations and even locations that i could think of to need music. These are all to the top of my head based on what i read from the actual fanfic. Characters: 1. The Sykonetyks 2. Kuran Hiwatari 3. Plata Vuelo 4. Nazoko Ikari 5. Kohaku Yudin 6. Ginju Akakuro 7. Jason "Doc" Robinson 8. Yoru Mezameru 9. Ren "Dizzy" Naginata 10. Kinoko and Sokudo Yudin 11. Cleo Hamun Situations: 1. Composition Summon 2. Game Card 3. Sykonetyks Meeting 4. Life At Delta High 5. Life At Lily Elementary 6. The Silver Game Card 7. World 1: Medieval Plains 8. Delta District 9. Beta District 10. Summoning Crimson Cycloner KohakuSan (talk) 19:06, January 19, 2015 (UTC) The latter. i actually have a Casting call on behindthevoiceactors.com. KohakuSan (talk) 20:09, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Ocay so i made a new playlist that'll have any music that'll be used in the audiodrama adding 2 new music tracs that i figured fit. Hope you enjoy. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLV4mLzi0ck7HsG5l7J73h0RLy014QYLde KohakuSan (talk) 15:34, February 4, 2015 (UTC) =I'm currently working on a AudioDrama of Yu-Gi-Oh! GSTART. And since I'm not much of a music expert (especially when it comes to picking music that fits the character or situation) and you managed to pick perfect music for the NumberShots Series would you be willing to help with music for the AudioDrama?= KohakuSan (talk) 02:41, January 19, 2015 (UTC)